


Back Together

by alybrat



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, Marijuana, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Zelda disciplines everyone, hilda’s had enough, punishment spanking, sabrina throws a house party, so has zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybrat/pseuds/alybrat
Summary: When Sabrina throws a party, and things quickly go downhill, her aunties are thoroughly unimpressed and make that known, one right after the other.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriewarcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the lovely valkyriewarcry, who brought me back to writing fanfic. 
> 
> It contains the spanking of a technically-18-year-old by a maternal figure (or two), so if you’re not into that, please move on to something else. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at alybrat :)

“Bye aunties! Have fun!” Sabrina called to the retreating backs of her aunts, smiling and waving a bit too enthusiastically. She thought she caught a glimpse of Zelda glaring over her shoulder suspiciously, but she paid it no mind as she headed back into the warmth of the house.

When the front door closed behind her with a click, Sabrina sighed with relief. Finally, after a long, painful afternoon of being confined to her bedroom like a naughty little girl, both of her aunties were gone. Being grounded seemed like something for children, but her Aunt Zelda had no issue treating Sabrina much younger than her 18 years. So, she had skipped a few classes at the Academy in favour of working on some illicit spellwork. She didn’t really see why Aunt Zee had been so mad, but regardless, it had ended up with Sabrina being confined to her bedroom for the weekend.

But now, with Zelda on some important business at the Academy with Father Blackwood, and Hilda on a date with Dr. Cee, Sabrina was finally alone. And just because Aunt Zelda had reminded her a thousand times to not leave the house before she left didn’t mean Sabrina could have people over. Right?

With a quick message to Prudence, and a couple of phrases murmured under her breath in Latin, Sabrina had the makings of a great house party in the works. With the mist from the magically conjured fog machine blowing about her feet, and the glow of black lights making her white socks illuminate in the dark, Sabrina hurried up the stairs to change with a self-satisfied smirk playing about her mouth.

-

Barely an hour later, the Weird sisters had arrived, bottles of elderberry wine and a gaggle of teenaged witches behind them. Some of them Sabrina recognized from school, but as the first floor of the house became increasingly full of drunken teens, Sabrina couldn’t place them all with any certainty. She wasn’t about to let that stop her, however, and helped herself to a stiff pour of something from Aunt Zelda’s liquor cabinet.

As the evening went on, and Sabrina continued to sip on that first drink, she had a niggling in the pit of her stomach that she wrote off as aversion to the taste of alcohol. When she poured herself a second glass from the decanter of whiskey and took a sip, she felt her head buzz not unpleasantly, despite the burn in her throat as she swallowed. She chatted with schoolmates, but was disappointed to see that most of them seemed only interesting in getting increasingly more inebriated and blasting sparks of magic across the room at each other. With a twist of their fingers, they were zapping each other with a stinging bright light, which then resulted in games of chase around the room as sparks and colour flew overhead and stung the skin of the person they came in contact with. 

The fog from the machine was steadily replaced by the smoke from cigarettes and other things, as the party goers lit up in the kitchen. Sabrina pushed her way through the crowd that seemed to still be increasing in size, and started when she heard a loud crash from the living room.  
A group of boys were standing near the fireplace, laughing at the shattered remains of a vase, green and blue sparks still shimmering around their feet. 

“Oh no,” Sabrina cried, dropping to her knees to examine the broken pieces of Aunt Zelda’s favourite mantelpiece decoration. It was covered in the ashes and butts of cigarettes and joints, and even as she knelt next to it, someone put out the end of his smoke on a broken piece of China, laughing and high fiving his friends as Sabrina glared up at him.  
As she stood, coughing in a cloud of smoke, Sabrina frowned, feeling the hot sting of tears prickle at her eyes. She wiped at her face furiously, hoping she could pull it off as irritation from the smoke and not as the beginnings of breaking down and crying. She was overwhelmed, it was too loud, and someone had turned the bass of the music up so high that the whole house was vibrating.

Summoning her strength, Sabrina shouted to the room, “Okay, it’s time to go!”

No one turned their head in acknowledgement, and she tried once more to call over the thump of the music, but was ignored. With pieces of broken china still clutched in her hands, she sought out Prudence, knowing if anyone could get control of the situation, it was her.

But when Sabrina found her, Prudence was draped over the arm of a sofa, giggling with glazed eyes as another strange girl lolled in her lap. 

“Prudence,” Sabrina nearly begged, “everyone has to go.”

“Oh Sabrina,” Prudence laughed, “don’t be such a prude!” The strangers sitting on the sofa burst out laughing, including the girl whose hair Prudence was stroking, and Sabrina’s lower lip began to quiver.

Once again pushing her way through the crowd in her home, Sabrina made it to the front hall and tried once more to call for attention.

“Everyone out, now!” she yelled as loud as possible, disappointed when she could barely hear her own voice over the music. The tears were hanging onto the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill over as she watched helplessly while beer was spilled over surfaces and cigarettes were put out on pieces of art. Her aunties’ home was being destroyed, and Sabrina felt powerless to make it stop. It was all her fault.

“The party’s over! I said, get out!” Her voice broke as she yelled, head spinning from the alcohol, and feeling foolish as she cried in the doorway. But then the music stopped and everyone in the room turned to where she was. Sabrina blinked rapidly, shocked, as the room went quiet.

“You heard her,” said a familiar voice form behind her. Sabrina turned, only to feel her heart sink into her stomach as she came face to face with her Aunt Hilda. “Out. Now.”

With a wave of her hand, the front doors swung open, and Sabrina watched with relief as the party goers began to file out, grumbling, laughing, and rolling their eyes. Hilda stayed in the doorway, seeing them all through, as Sabrina hung back near the stairs, exhausted. After a few minutes, the house was empty, except for the remainders of beer bottles and a dizzying smell of smoke. When the door closed again, Sabrina felt her shoulders droop with gratitude.

“Thank you, Auntie,” murmured Sabrina, sinking to sit on the bottom step.  
Hilda joined her, lowering herself and wrapping an arm around Sabrina’s shoulders. Sabrina rested her head on Hilda’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of her and fluttered her eyes closed.

“You’re welcome, love,” muttered Hilda, rubbing a hand absently up and down her niece’s arm. “But may I just say, you’re awfully lucky that I’m home before your Auntie Zelda.”

Sabrina laughed humourlessly at that, feeling a little giddy. “Yes. She would have been furious with me.”

“And what makes you think I’m not?”

“You’re - you’re mad at me?” Sabrina asked in a tiny voice.

“You were grounded, Sabrina! Your Auntie Zee and I left you here thinking we could trust you to be a good girl and take your punishment, but instead you filled the house with a bunch of drunk strangers.” Hilda pulled away, taking Sabina’s chin in her hand, and making the 18 year old witch feel very small, indeed. “I’m incredibly disappointed in you, little miss.”

The tears that had all but dried up were now back with a vengeance. Sabrina blinked them away angrily, unable to help how her bottom lip poked out in a tiny pout. “I’m sorry, Auntie,” she muttered ashamedly. “I was just so bored all day, and I didn’t expect all of these people to come. It got out of hand, and…” she opened her hands to reveal the pieces of china that come from Zelda’s broken vase.

Hilda actually gasped. “Oh dear,” she tutted, taking a piece between her fingers. She turned it over, worrying her lip between her teeth, while Sabrina watched, not breathing. “It’s really quite broken, isn’t it?”

Sabrina nodded. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s Auntie Zee’s favourite.”

Her aunt stood up and headed towards the living room. Sabrina followed behind her like a dutiful little puppy, swallowing hard when she heard Hilda’s disappointed sigh.

“Well, there’s no fixing it now,” Hilda said sadly.

“Oh auntie please, there has to be something we can do. Can’t you - can’t you just magic it back together?”

Hilda blinked at her, thinking. Sabrina wrung her hands anxiously, the pit in her stomach growing ever more obvious.

“Well, I suppose - it is so special to Zelds, after all… but,” she paused, pointing a broken shard at Sabrina, “then you and I are going to have a long, long chat before bed.”

Sabrina read between the lines, and it made her dig her toes into the rug she was standing on. Normally it was Zelda who “chatted” with Sabrina, but she had to imagine that being on the receiving end of Hilda’s disappointment was only going to save her butt in the long run. Literally.

She watched as her aunt closed her eyes, moving her lips silently, and waved her hands. Suddenly, the vase lifted into the air, forming back together. The piece clutched in Sabrina’s right hand wiggled until she let it go, and it joined the rest before setting itself back down, whole once more, on the mantel. With one more sweep of her hands, Hilda magicked the house back together, all traces of spilled beer and empty bottles gone once again. With a wink, Hilda smiled at Sabrina.

“Well, that should do it, don’t you think?” asked Hilda, and Sabrina nodded.

“Thank you, Auntie,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Hilda for a hug.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our chat. Off you go to bed, love. I’ll be up in a minute.” She patted Sabrina’s bottom to send her off, which made her stomach flip flop.

With a furrow in her brow, Sabrina trudged up the stairs to get herself ready for bed. Once she was clean and changed with her teeth brushed, she sat cross-legged on her bed with a stuffed cat wrapped in her arms, rocking a little forwards and backwards. As she waited for Hilda’s footsteps on the stairs, she toyed with the soft plush ears of the cat and pouted. She knew she had messed up, but she was grateful that she would only have to deal with Hilda’s wrath, and not Zelda. Hilda was notoriously softer on her, and usually let the discipline be handled by her older and stricter sister. Aunt Hilda was usually all cuddles and baking sweets, so Sabrina wasn’t really too worried. However, she knew she had let her aunt down, and that was enough to weigh heavily on her conscience. It took a lot to make Aunt Hilda upset, and that was a punishment in itself.

When the door to her bedroom finally creaked open, Sabrina was glad to get the lecture over with so she could be tucked into bed as always with a kiss on her forehead. She blinked watery, puppy dog eyes up as Hilda came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, hoping her voice conveyed the truth, and that the only slightly exaggerated pout of her lip would help win her soft hearted aunt over.

“I’m sure you are, bug,” replied Hilda, smoothing the comforter over Sabrina’s legs. “But I’m very disappointed with you. And even more so, I’m upset that your aunt Zelda is going to have to come home from the academy and deal with this. So,” she paused, locking eyes with Sabrina, “I’ve decided to handle things myself.”

Sabrina cocked her head questioningly.  
“What do you mean?”

With a sigh, Hilda said, “What I mean is I’m going to spank you, Sabrina.”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide. Hilda hadn’t spanked her since she was a little girl. She must have been seriously mad. Sabrina swallowed hard.

“You’re going to spank me?” repeated Sabrina, shock and apprehension colouring her voice.

“Yes. Your Auntie Zee has enough on her plate these days. I’m not about to stand by and let you disrespect her home in her absence, only to leave her to deal with you when she gets back.”

Sabrina shook her head in disbelief, clutching her stuffed cat tighter to her chest. “Please don’t, Auntie. I learned my lesson, I promise. I’m really sorry!”

“I know you are, lovey, but that doesn’t mean you get out of this so easily. Come now, get yourself across my lap so we can get this over with.”

She couldn’t help but throw herself into her auntie’s arms, nuzzling her head against Hilda’s neck. “Please don’t spank me, Auntie!”

Hilda turned to face her, and locked eyes. “Now, none of that, young miss. I won’t have it.”

Sabrina sighed heavily, and her aunt’s face grew dark. 

“Sabrina!” She barked sharply, and Sabrina started. “Have you been - is that alcohol on your breath?”

“It, uh - no, it’s just - I didn’t -“ Sabrina stammered, pulling back from her aunt and attempting to back away into her headboard. 

“I can’t believe it! You’re eighteen Sabrina, you know you aren’t allowed to drink! Where did you get it?”

“I...”

“I’ve had enough of your deception for one night. You best tell me the truth, or Satan help me -“

“From aunt Zelda’s cabinet!” Sabrina blurt, cheeks flushed. She knew Hilda was angry now, and the flash in her eyes was frightening. 

“Sabrina Spellman! Are you drunk?” Hilda demanded, fixing Sabrina with a penetrating stare. 

“No, I promise. I only had one ... or two,” she admitted, wishing for a moment she had never been born. “Please don’t tell auntie Zelda!”

“It’s not Zelda you’ve got to be worried about now, you naughty girl,” said Hilda darkly. “Now, over my knee. This instant!”

Too shocked to really protest, Sabrina positioned herself over her Aunt Hilda’s thighs, feeling her face flush hot with embarrassment and her head buzzing from the whiskey. It was bad enough when Zelda punished her like a child, but now Hilda, too? She was mortified. If Hilda was really upset enough to spank her and not just turn her over to Zelda, she knew she had really crossed the line.

Her embarrassment only increased when she felt her aunt’s hand on her bottom, patting her softly through her pyjama pants. She whined in protest, only to gasp as the first swat came down on her right cheek.

“Ow!”

“Yes, ow,” Hilda said from above her, landing a second swat on her other cheek. “It’s supposed to hurt. That’s the point.”

She sounded surprisingly stern, a voice she had only heard once or twice before when she was in deep trouble. Funnily enough, Sabrina thought with no humour as her aunt spanked her again and again, it always came down to being disrespectful to Zelda. It seemed that was Hilda’s hard line. She was protective of her sister to a fault, and Sabrina’s backside was going to pay the price for coming between them.

“Auntie, please,” Sabrina whined, drumming her toes off the floor as the burn started to build, even as Hilda spanked over her clothes. “Stop, please!”

Hilda’s only reply was to hook her fingers in the waistband of Sabrina’s pants and tug them down. The mortified teen hid her face in the covers, refusing to allow the indignity of being bared like a child. A stinging spank on the top of one exposed cheek had her bucking her hips, and with that Hilda pulled the pants down to the middle of Sabrina’s thighs.

“Oooohhh,” she cried into her arms as her aunt started up another barrage of fiery spanks on the now-bare underside of her butt cheeks. Her panties did little to ease the sting, and the exposed skin on her sit spots began to burn.

“You will not disobey me or your aunt Zelda, disrespect our home, or drink alcohol while under age again, young lady,” lectured Hilda, peppering Sabrina’s backside with stingy slaps. It wasn’t quite as bad as Zelda’s spanking, but the embarrassment of being spanked by her other aunt for the first time in over ten years had Sabrina eager to make it stop.

“I won’t, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again,” she cried, feeling the sting of tears already. Truly, she felt bad for what she had done, but she was ready to go to bed and the pain in her backside was really starting to build now.

“I’m about to see to that, miss,” Hilda said, pulling at Sabrina’s panties. She didn’t resist, and lifted her hips, flushing from her neck to her eyebrows with embarrassment at her predicament. “I hope going to bed with a red bottom will be a good reminder of that next time you decide to throw a party while we’re gone, and what happens when you completely ignore your Aunt Zelda’s previous reminders. I won’t have you running that woman ragged because you refuse to heed her!”

With her panties now tangled around her ankles, and her pyjama pants in a pool on the floor, Sabrina couldn’t do much but wiggle and squirm in Hilda’s surprisingly strong grip as her bottom heated up from light pink to verging on red. A couple of particularly well placed spanks to the backs of her thighs made her cry out, and before she knew it, Hilda was shushing her and rubbing her hot cheeks soothingly. She was sniffling now, not really crying - it hadn’t been that painful, but she knew how much it took for Hilda to be upset with her. Plus, she was thinking about what her aunt had said - about Zelda having enough on her plate, and Sabrina had to go and add more trouble to that. She sighed, feeling disappointed in herself.

After a few moments of rubbing her back, Hilda tapped the outside of Sabrina’s thigh, motioning for her to get up. She did, wrinkling her nose at the sting in her bottom. To add to her embarrassment, Hilda pulled up her panties and pants for her, straightening her out like she would a toddler. Sabrina squirmed uncomfortably.  
They made watery eye contact, and it only took a second of pouting before Sabrina threw herself into Hilda’s arms and cling to her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured against Hilda’s shoulder, letting her aunt’s gentle rocking soothe the knots in her stomach.

“I know, my lovey,” Hilda said, patting Sabrina on the back gently. “I’m sorry, too. I don’t like doing that anymore than you like it.”

Sabrina laughed gently. “I doubt that!”

Aunt Hilda pulled back to give Sabrina a stern look, which quickly dissolved into giggles. “Into bed now, trouble,” she instructed, and Sabrina obliged, snuggling under the covers. 

Hilda pulled the blanket up to Sabrina’s chin, tucking her in firmly, and planted a warm kiss on her forehead. “Snug as a bug,” she said. “Sweetest dreams, pet. And no more trouble before your Auntie Zee gets home, hmm?”

“Yes Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina mumbled in reply, feeling her eyes get heavy. There was nothing like a warm bottom to make her sleepy. She was out like a light before her aunt even closed the door behind her.

-

Hilda was in the kitchen, a pot of tea and a cup laid out on the counter in front of her, when the front door opened and shut quietly. Lifting her tea cup, she padded out the hall into the front porch, to find Zelda removing her coat.

“Welcome home, Zelds!” she said cheerfully, raising her tea cup in cheers to her sister.

“Thank you, sister,” said Zelda, smoothing her hair. “Your evening wasn’t much of a success, I take it?”

Hilda’s eyes widened, but realizing she meant the date, and not the trouble with their niece, she nodded. “It left something to be desired.”

“Mm. As did mine, it turns out,” said Zelda, heels clicking as she passed Hilda, giving her sister’s arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Cup of tea?” Hilda offered, following her sister down the hall.

“Something stronger, I think,” was Zelda’s answer as she lifted a decanter of whiskey. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she lifted the glass container, and Hilda watched the realization on her sister’s face that it was emptier than it should have been. “Hilda, have you been drinking?”

Hilda blinked rapidly, worrying her lip once more. “I - well, you see,” she started, a hot flush creeping into her cheeks.

“An answer, please,” demanded Zelda, holding the decanter out expectantly.

“No, I haven’t been,” Hilda answered hesitantly.

“It’s quite alright if you have, I would just prefer you leave a little something for me next time.”

“I, err -“

“Hilda, whatever is the matter? Goblin got your tongue?”

Hilda’s eyes darted to the vase that she and Sabrina had patches up earlier, and back to the expectant look on her sister’s face. Zelda followed her gaze, and then suddenly lifted her chin in the air, sniffing delicately.

“Why does it smell like cheap tobacco and marijuana in my living room?” asked Zelda, pursing her lips as she stalked towards the fire place. Her red nailed hands lifted the offending vase, and her face went dark as she noticed the faint lines of cracked china that had been pieced back together. “Hilda?”

Hilda offered Zelda her most apologetic smile, the teacup practically shaking on its saucer as she took a few involuntary steps backwards, putting distance between herself and the fire that was nearly shooting out of Zelda’s eyes. 

“I’ve dealt with her already,” Hilda practically whispered. 

Without another word, Zelda set the vase down and turned on her heel, practically flying up the stairs. Hilda hurried after her, china clinking and tea sloshing as she chased her sister. 

“Oh dear,” she grumbled, setting her cup and saucer on the stairs. “Please, Zelda, I’ve dealt with it already. She’s asleep.”

Once at the top of the stairs, Zelda halted and whipped around so quickly that Hilda nearly toppled into her. 

“You were going to cover for her.” It wasn’t a question, and Hilda knew it, but she answered anyway. 

“No, not that - I just didn’t want -“

“Didn’t want what? For her to be in even more trouble? Trouble is exactly what she deserves, Hilda.” Zelda wasn’t yelling - she was barely even speaking at a normal volume - but Hilda cowered as though she were. 

“No, no, I wanted to handle it so...”

Zelda quirked an expectant eyebrow, her face dark and expression thundering. 

“So you wouldn’t have to,” Hilda finished weakly. 

Zelda’s eyes closed, and Hilda watched her take a deep breath, counting to ten in her head. She mirrored her sister’s actions, trying to calm her rapidly thudding heart. This wasn’t what she’s intended at all. 

“Go to your room, Hilda.”

Hilda’s eyebrows flew up. “Go to my... what? I’m not a child, Zelds!”

“Go. To. Your. Room. If you keep it up, Sabrina won’t be the only one finding herself across my knee this night. I’ll deal with you later,” said Zelda, no room left for argument. 

Nearly pouting, Hilda turned and headed down the hallway. Her sister was clearly in no mood to be trifled with, but she paused and shot over her shoulder, “Don’t be too hard on her.”

“Hildegard,” Zelda warned, and Hilda scuttled off, feeling more deeply for Sabrina than she had in ages. 

-

Sabrina had been lying awake for what felt like ages, a warm glow in her bottom, and a rock in the pit of her stomach. When she heard high heels clicking furiously up the stairs, she hurriedly rolled over and shut her eyes tightly. It was only a matter of seconds before the door to her room was opened and light spilled in from the hall. 

“Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman,” came Aunt Zelda’s voice from the doorway. “I know you’re awake. Sit up.”

Sabrina’s stomach rolled as she did what she was told, keeping her blankets clutched to her chin and blinking blearily at the towering figure of her aunt. 

“How did you know I was awake?” Sabrina asked timidly.

“Guilt is the thief of a good night’s sleep,” Zelda replied, stalking across the room to stand next to Sabrina’s bed. “And if I’m not wrong, which I hardly ever am, I suspect you’re quite guilty.”

Instantly, tears welled in Sabrina’s eyes. She nodded her head sadly, unable to look her aunt in the face. 

“You’re going to start by telling me everything that happened tonight, and then you’re going to put your nose in that corner until I’ve calmed down enough to deal with you.” Sabrina glanced up, seeing her aunt pointing to the corner across from her bedroom door. Her cheeks coloured. 

“Please, Auntie Zee, don’t -“

“If you finish that sentence, young lady, so help me.”

Sabrina’s mouth snapped shut, but she glowered at her aunt anyway. She had already been punished and she didn’t see why she’d have to deal with her aunt Zelda, too. 

Zelda took a seat at the wooden chair next to Sabrina’s desk, crossing her ankles primly, and watched her niece. 

Flushing again, Sabrina told her aunt everything that had happened that evening, from the party, to the whiskey, to the vase, and ended by saying that aunt Hilda had punished her before putting her to bed. 

“Punished you how?” inquired Zelda, one hand resting on the side of her face, red nails tapping a gentle rhythm on her cheek. 

“Auntie,” whined Sabrina, unable to stop pouting. 

“Stop that,” snapped Zelda. “You insist you’re such a grown up young witch, yet you continue to pout and whine like a little girl. You wonder why your aunt Hilda and I result to such juvenile methods of correction! Honestly, Sabrina.”

“I thought it was because you’re old fashioned and enjoy inflicting pain,” muttered Sabrina before she could stop herself. Zelda’s eyes flashed, and Sabrina inwardly kicked herself. “I’m sorry, Auntie Zee. I didn’t mean that.”

“Well, you said it, and there will be consequences. You’re not doing yourself any favours here, Sabrina. If the attitude keeps up I will not hesitate to wash your mouth out with soap. Stand up and into the corner with you.”

Sabrina hesitated, feeling a fluttering of apprehension in her chest, but when Zelda made a move to stand she hurried off the bed and into the corner her aunt had indicated earlier. It had been a long time since she’d been given a time out, and it only served to make her feel very small and very embarrassed. Her aunt was a sadist, she was sure. 

She heard Zelda moving about the room, pulling furniture around and picking things up. Sabrina squirmed, shifting her weight impatiently as she waited. After what felt like ages, Zelda called to her.

When she turned around, her mouth fell open. Her aunt was sitting on her desk chair, which she had moved out into the middle of the room, with both feet planted firmly on the floor, still in her heels. Sabrina’s heart was in her throat as she squeaked out, “But Auntie Zee, Aunt Hilda already spanked me!”

She could have sworn a flicker of surprise cross her aunt’s face, but it was quickly rearranged into something more stern. 

“You have three seconds. If I have to come get you, Sabrina -“

Zelda didn’t get a chance to finish her thought, because Sabrina threw herself across the room and over her aunt’s lap. Immediately, Zelda’s long nails were scratching at the skin under her waist band as she tugged down her pants and panties. Not wanting to be bared for the second time in one night, Sabrina’s hand flew back and clutched at her clothes, desperate for some dignity after the humiliating evening she’d had already. Zelda swatted at her hand, just enough to sting, and Sabrina let go, grabbing her aunt’s ankle instead. 

“Little girl,” Zelda growled, and the colour drained from Sabrina’s face, “do not reach back again or you will be very, very sorry. Am I clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” squeaked Sabrina, chastened. Her aunt could be downright terrifying. 

“Why am I punishing you, Sabrina?” asked Zelda evenly.

“I threw a party while I was grounded and broke a vase. I drank alcohol.” A couple of warning taps on her bottom had Sabrina amending, “and I disrespected you and Auntie Hilda.”

“You did. You had already been punished, and felt the need to do something so wildly irresponsible as throw a party, steal my alcohol and drink it, and break my things.”

“It wasn’t me who -“

A stinging slap on her already tender bottom had Sabrina shutting her mouth. 

“The time for excuses is over, niece. Not another word out of you until I say otherwise.”

And with that, aunt Zelda began spanking in earnest. From the weight of her palm on Sabrina’s backside, it was clear that Hilda’s earlier spanking would be serving as the only warmup she got. Immediately Sabrina started squirming, gripping Zelda’s ankle tightly and dancing her toes on the floor. Her aunt certainly knew how to light a fire in her backside, and was clearly upset - though having given herself time to calm before she started spanking, she was giving out an even, measured spanking to Sabrina’s bottom. When Zelda was calm, she could spank long and hard with purpose, and Sabrina was well aware this would be one of those times. 

They had only just begun, and already her pants and fallen off completely, her panties were hanging on by a single ankle, and it was a struggle not to push herself off of Zelda’s lap in an attempt to escape. The burn that had been in her backside from Hilda’s spanking was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. 

“Stay still, Sabrina,” warned Zelda menacingly, doing serious damage with her hand already. 

“Ouch, Auntie! I - I can’t! It hurts!”

“It’s supposed to hurt, little girl; it’s a punishment.” But still, when Sabrina put her hand out, wiggling her fingers by her lower back, Zelda took it in her own and squeezed reassuringly before pinning it to Sabrina’s back. Her heart glowed a bit at the little affection while her aunt was still blistering her backside. “I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you. You are eighteen years old, yet time and again you find yourself bare bottomed over my lap like a nursery schooler. When will you learn?”

Sniffling, Sabrina could only choke out a small, “I don’t know,” and try not to damage her toes from kicking the floor. Her grip around Zelda’s ankle was surely painful, but it was the only thing keeping her from bursting into sobs. After a few more minutes, the spanking slowed to firm rubbing, and Sabrina sighed. When she made to push herself off her aunt’s lap, however, Zelda tutted. 

“We’re not through here yet. Before we’re done you’re going to go fetch Aunt Hilda’s wooden spoon from the kitchen and bring it back to me.”

Sabrina froze. “No, Aunt Zelda, please don’t make me -“

Zelda picked up spanking with her hand once more, and Sabrina shouted in protest. 

“I can keep going, then you can get the spoon, or we can skip right to it. Hmm?”

“Ouch! Fine! I’ll get it. You don’t need to be so mean about it,” she replied darkly, inspiring another flurry of spanks to her thighs. “Ow! Sorry! Okay!”

“I’m only going to warn you once more, niece. If you even think about talking back to me, I will continue this spanking while you have a bar of soap between your teeth. Understood?”

Another dozen spanks, and a “yes, ma’am” later, Sabrina was tip toeing down the hall to her auntie’s room. She knocked meekly on the door, only her long shirt covering the fact that she was bare from the waist down. Hilda answered a moment later with a commiserating expression on her face. 

“Yes, sweet girl?”

Her lip quivering, Sabrina asked, “Could I please have your wooden spoon, Auntie Hilda?”

“Oh dear,” she replied, tightening the belt on her house coat and leading Sabrina down the stairs to the kitchen. Her aunt handed her the dreaded implement, a particularly large and heavy spoon, and sent her off with a reassuring kiss on the cheek and a squeeze. “Best of luck, dove. Be a good girl for your Auntie, hmm?”

Sabrina nodded and headed back to her room, heading Hilda not far behind her. She was blushing head to toe, knowing her aunt could see her butt glowing bright red, and hurried along. As soon as she went back to her room, however, she wished she had stalled a bit with Hilda in the kitchen, because Zelda had perched herself on the edge of Sabrina’s bed. 

“Good girl,” she praised, and Sabrina dropped her eyes shyly, presenting the spoon to Zelda’s outstretched hand. “Over you go. Let’s not dawdle.”

“But -“ she tried weakly, her traitorous legs pulling her obediently to Zelda’s side. Her aunt obviously wasn’t in the mood for talking, as she simply pulled Sabrina over her lap by the elbow, pushed her shirt up over her back, and started landing stinging slaps with the wooden head of the spoon on her already aching bottom. 

Her legs beat into the mattress, and she buried her face in her arms, not wanting to cry but not knowing if she could take much more of it. 

“Please, Auntie Zee, I’m so sorry,” she murmured into her arms, bucking with each searing smack. “I really am, please, please, please!”

A few more swats was her answer. She continued like this for another few minutes, and the burn was now too much to handle. The tears started in her eyes and somehow spilled out onto her cheeks. She was well and truly sorry now, but the fight in her was still strong, and she wiggled and squirmed to avoid the onslaught of the spoon. 

“I will restrain your legs,” Zelda said, though her voice had lost some of its earlier edge. 

“I - I can’t stay st-still,” Sabrina hiccuped, and obediently let her aunt shift her onto one knee, pinning Sabrina’s legs between her own. 

“I care about you much to let you run wild and be disrespectful and willful,” Zelda scolded, her voice sounding tight. “You are a bright young witch, but you disappointed me tonight, Sabrina.”

With her legs now pinned, Sabrina could do nothing more than buck and sob over her aunt’s lap, crying like she had been wanting to the whole night. When she finally went limp, exhausted, with sobs coming right from her chest, her aunt added a few more searing smacks for good measure, and tossed the spoon aside. 

Sabrina lay limp over Zelda’s lap, sniffling and hiccuping the last of her tears onto her blankets, letting her aunt rub her back gently as Hilda had only a few hours before. 

“Now, young lady,” Zelda said from above her, though her voice had softened significantly, all traces of anger finally removed, “I do hope we can avoid a repeat performance of this night for a long while yet.”

“Yes Aunt Zelda,” murmured Sabrina from the crook of her arms. 

“That’s a good girl. Up you get,” she instructed, and Sabrina righted herself. 

It only took one glance at Zelda’s newly softened face, creased with exhaustion, for a new wave of tears to spring to Sabrina’s eyes. 

“I’m s-sorry,” she muttered, wringing her hands in her shirt, not caring that she was still bare from the waist down. 

“All is forgiven now, niece,” said Zelda plainly, but she still opened her arms, and Sabrina took the opportunity to launch herself into her aunt’s lap once more, this time sitting upright. She laid her head against Zelda’s chest, allowing her aunt to wrap her in a tight hug. “No more parties. No more deception. And certainly no more drinking.”

A kiss was planted on the top of her head, and Sabrina nodded. They sat like that for a while, her bottom blazing but the guilt finally removed, and Zelda swayed gently back and forth. Sabrina’s eyes were heavy now, and she was grateful Zelda seemed to realize, because she helped Sabrina into bed and tucked her in with another sweet kiss to her cheek. 

“Sleep well, naughty witch,” Zelda said softly with a wink. 

“Love you, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina muttered sleepily, turning onto her stomach and closing her eyes. 

“And I love you,” Zelda replied, smiling and shaking her head as she padded quietly out of the room and shut the door. 

-

Propped up in bed, reading by lamp light, Hilda was anxiously awaiting the sound of her sister’s footsteps in the hall. When the door finally opened, she set her book down and folded her hands in her lap. 

“How’s things go?” she inquired timidly, gauging Zelda’s mood. 

Zelda scoffed. “As well as could be expected.”

Hilda tried again. “She must be awfully sorry by now, then?”

“Yes, I believe she is. Two spankings in one evening is a lot, even for our plucky niece. She’s out like a light.”

Hilda saw the exhaustion in Zelda’s face by the light on her bedside table, and felt a tug at her heart. 

“Well, it’s no more than she deserves,” said Hilda huffily, and Zelda raised a shocked eyebrow at her as she drew a nightgown from her dresser. “She can’t just run around her willy nilly and expect to get away with it.”

“That she can’t. And Hilda -“

“Hmm?”

“Really, I’m quite capable of dealing with Sabrina’s discipline on my own, but...” Zelda’s voice trailed off as she moved behind the dressing screen. 

Hilda waited patiently, smiling softly to herself. 

A huffy sigh came from the space behind the slatted wood, followed by, “Thank you for trying to help, anyway.”

“She shan’t disrespect you, Zelds. You’re too good to her and you just don’t deserve it.”

“Yes, well, as I said, I can deal with her errant ways on my own. Besides, you barely put a mark on her. I had as big a job on my hands as I would have had you not even bothered,” Zelda drawled, coming around the screen and settling into her own bed. 

Hilda rolled her eyes, knowing that was about as high a compliment as she’d get from her perfectionistic sister. “Any time, sister,” she chirped brightly. She put the light out with a flick of magic fingers and settled herself into the pillows. 

“Oh, and Hilda, dear,” said Zelda from the bed next to hers. 

“Mm?”

“Next time you try to keep something from me, or protect our niece from her comeuppance, I’ll show you what a spanking feels like. Maybe it’ll give you some tips if you ever feel inclined to turn a naughty girl over your knee again.”

Hilda laughed quietly, but her stomach flip flopped - she wouldn’t put it past her sister to do just that. “Yes, ma’am,” she mocked lightly, and closed her eyes.


End file.
